Nakanishi Kana
Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 On August 14, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a Second-Generation S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ along with Katsuta Rina, 'Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16th, the second generation sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled ''Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation will have a fanclub event. Profile *'''Name: Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *'Nickname: '''Kanana (かなな), Xavier *'Birthday:' June 4, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height: 159cm (5'2") *'''Western Zodiac: Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' Light Blue *'Favorite Food: '''Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers *'Specialty:' Swimming, weird faces *'Hobby: Playing with her dogs *'Favorite Animal: '''Dog *'Favorite Color: 'Light Blue *'Favorite Subject: 'Science *'Favorite English Word: "Surprise!!" *'Looks up to:' Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011–Present)﻿ ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) ** Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita Discography Fanclub DVDs *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Mana) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *Nakanishi is the oldest of the S/mileage 2nd generation. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *Her favorite animal is a gorilla, and even has a gorilla wallet. *Considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *Describes her personality as loud. *Has a few dogs as pets. *Is a big fan of Maeda Yuuka. *She has an older sister, and a younger brother. *She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. *Her audition number was #1111. *She is the only one of the 5 finalists to not have previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *Is named the clumsy one in S/mileage and Hello! Project. *She shares the last name with former AKB48 member Nakanishi Rina. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Fukumura Mizuki in Team Okai. *Is good friends with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon *She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. *On an episode of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, a make-up artist taught Nakanishi how to get a double eyelid look using special tape. *According to Fukuda Kanon's blog entry, Kana is a fan of THE Possible member Goto Yuki. Gallery Nakanishi04.jpg|September 2011 2f5ee82132cb5b194f995d8.jpg|August 2011 Iqwqw2.jpg|during the S/mileage Audition 2011 External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog Category:S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2011 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Members from Osaka Category:June Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ